Magic, Aoko?
by ranDum InSanity
Summary: Aoko finds out Kaito's little secret by accident, and as punishment for not telling her about it, Kaito has to do her a little favor of sorts. Based on my sister and my mishaps while learning the basics. Little AokoKaito romance but not much.
1. Prologue

**Magic……Aoko?**

**Written by: **ranDum InSanity and her glorious sister.

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, or Swiss cheese

**Prologue**

"… And that, Aoko, is how and why I became Kaitou Kid," said Kaito Kuroba, finishing the first full telling of his tale to anyone outside of his family.

Aoko had happened to walk into the Kuroba household while Kaito's mother was out shopping, and, in her search for her magical friend, she had stumbled upon an open secret room. With a particular thief sitting in it working on a notice for his next heist.

A thief that wasn't dumb and knew full well that if he didn't start explaining soon, he was going to be getting a face full of smelly, wet, mop. And quite likely have other things happen to him that shouldn't be mentioned while he's sleeping.

Now that thief was staring down a very angry girl with that very mop in one hand and a fish in the other.

"So your dad was the first Kaitou Kid and he was _murdered?!_ And you knew this and you didn't tell someone?" a furious Aoko asked.

"Umm…yes? I'm kind of a wanted criminal. I can't go waltzing into the police station in my suit, tell them the whole truth, and expect not to get tackled."

"You do realize what this means, don't you?" Aoko said in a very nonchalant manner considering the stance that she had taken, and the fact that she was brandishing the fish like a sword.

"You aren't going to the movies with me this Friday?" Kaito asked, trying desperately to keep his poker face up despite the horrible fish that was inching it's way towards his nose. If that thing touched him though, he knew he would go berserk.

Suddenly, Aoko started to laugh. "No, Kaito. The date's still on, on one condition…"

"What is it?" Kaito almost squeaked

"You're going to teach me magic."

"WHAT?!" Kaito said in a voice so high it broke the sound barrier.

"I can't very well be the girlfriend of Kaitou Kid if I don't know how to do magic, now can I?"


	2. Coin rolling

Chapter One: The Art Of Coin Rolling

Kaito had had an extremely long night after talking with Aoko. His thoughts had kept him up all night, particularly the memory of Aoko telling him that she couldn't very well be the girlfriend of Kaitou Kid and not know basic magic.

_Girlfriend _she'd said.

Kaito finally had a girlfriend. And there was know way that this was going to go unnoticed by any of their fellow students once they got to school the next day. No way at all.

By the time that Kaito got to sleep, it was about five in the morning and he was going to have to get up in about an hour and a half. Needless to say, Kaito was not fully awake when he got to school the next morning.

Kaito felt didn't have anything to really worry about though. He was fairly sure that Aoko wasn't going to be attacking him with a mop anytime soon.

He was sorely mistaken, and got a mop in the face as soon as he walked into the classroom.

"Aoko, would you kindly get this thing out of my face…Arigatou. I've decided what I'm going to teach you today. So when ever you're ready…" Kaitou said, slightly miffed that he got hit with the mop instead of dodging.

"Really? I thought that you might have decided not to teach me but wipe my mind instead," Aoko said.

"You, of all people, should know by now that I'm a magician NOT A HYPNOTIST!" Kaito exclaimed.

Aoko just looked at Kaito and started laughing. The look that he had on his face was absolutely priceless. If anything he should've realized that she wasn't being serious. Yet, the new couple didn't have time for before class merriment. Especially not if Kaito was going to teach Aoko something before class started.

Luckily, Kaito had a very simple technique that Aoko cold easily practice during school when bored.

Coin rolling.

Basically, coin rolling was only a technique to gain the flexibility in ones fingers that would be necessary for more complex tricks. And it was fun to do during a boring lecture.

"Alright. Aoko, the first trick that I'm going to teach you just consists of placing a quarter on ones thumb and getting it to roll over the fingers to the pinkie and back," Kaito said, trying to sound semi-professional.

"That doesn't sound to bad," Aoko said. She was slightly disappointed, having hoped that he would show her something more complex. Like that annoying rose trick.

"And you can't use your other hand to assist you. And you have to get the coin to go over the back side, not the palm side, of your fingers," said a very excited Kaito. This was paradise for him. Even it was sort of against magician code to tell a secret to a trick, teaching Aoko was bound to be an experience neither of them would forget any time soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through math class Aoko continued trying to get the coin rolling down. And Kaito could tell just from the sounds that were coming from her desk.

_Clink…"_Not again"…_Clink_…"Arg!!!"

And so on and so forth. Just as the exhausted Kaito was about to succumb to sleep, a stray coin came flying his way. He couldn't take much more of this.

Calmly, Kaito looked up at Aoko saying, "It's a fluid motion. Like this."

Needless to say, Kaito had to dodge several more coins in the course of the day before Aoko finally got it down on one hand.

"Good job! Now, do it with the other hand, and, once you've got that down, do both hands at the same time. See you tomorrow!!" Kaito said, before heading home.


End file.
